Night Whispers
by leo0821
Summary: She was cursed and exiled, she chose to live alone but when a certain wizard comes calling will she help him in the task he has given her? Or will she choose exile still? 10th walker slight Legolas/Oc but more on friendship with Aragorn and her. R&R please. I DO NOT OWN LOTR IT BELONS TO RIGHTFUL OWNER!
1. Chapter 1

Gandalf looked around cautiously, he knew the one he hunted for was nearby by the way his horse huffed at the air and danced beneath him. The horse reared suddenly when an arrow imbedded itself not three feet in front of the beast.

"Come now, if you want to kill me you need to aim better than that." He spoke out loud and an answering musical laugh was his answer, as a hooded figure dropped lithely from the trees and into a clearing.

"It would take more than a mere arrow to kill you. What are you doing here Gandalf?" The figure asked keeping it's hood up and cloak wrapped around it's shoulders to conceal what was beneath. But Gandalf knew what lay beneath, a beautiful fine boned face of a female half elf, with a long mass of deep black hair that it reflected highlights of blue and purple. And eyes the most startling silver, but within contained flecks of liquid gold, they were the oddest and most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a creature before, though trying to get this particular stubborn woman to believe that was something he wasn't even sure the Valar could accomplish. At one time it might have been possible, but not now that she had been cursed.

"I need your help Vega, the enemy's weapon has been found. I left it in trusted hands and it is heading to Bree were Strider is supposed to meet them."

"Gandalf you know I can't." Vega replayed.

"Yet, Strider constantly tells me that you are helping to protect the villages in the area and helping any Ranger that comes by. You can't keep this up, and you know it, your patience with staying still is reaching an end and we both know it, so don't be so stubborn."

"Stubborn!" Vega yelled back and pulled down her hood revealing her face. "Look at me Gandalf if any of my friends saw me like this they would be afraid, and rightfully so, not knowing when I could lose the battle for my humanity and turn into nothing but a beast. No, Gandalf it is more dangerous for me to accompany Strider and his companions. It is true that I help the Rangers and the villages any way I can but I cannot let them close, it something were to happen… No, Gandalf I do not want to risk killing my friends with my own hands." _Or claws…_ Vega thought to herself as she looked at the deadly weapons that were where her fingernails should have been.

"Vega, you are stronger than you think, you are in no danger of hurting anyone, and besides you have that stone that protects you. I understand the fear you face but you must remember that your friends will not turn you away."

"How can you be sure, my own kin turned away from me." She whispered.

"And they are all fools, when the curse made itself present." Gandalf said and she smiled at the reminder that the old wizard hearing was as keen as ever. "It is time to fight back, Saron is gathering forces to take middle earth, are you going to stand by or are you going to fight like I know you will. Think about it, my dear and remember your friends are always beside you." With that Gandalf turned his horse away and made his way further to Isengard with the knowledge that Vega would come out of the shadows, she had to it was who she was and his words had sparked the warrior spirit in her.

Vega watched the place where the wizard had left long after he had departed. Gandalf was right, she knew it, but her heart feared the pain that she felt when her kin and family turned her away. She argued with herself that her father hadn't had a choice if he had fought to keep her everything he had built would crumble. So she left voluntarily saving him from making that choice, and why she hid away gave her name as Vega whenever those she helped asked for it. But more than that her heart pined for the company of her friends so much that it sometimes outweighed the fear of being turned away. And the thought of seeing Strider again almost made her giddy, the ranger was a close friend and it was he that made her a sort of honorary member of the Ranger.

Vega stood there so long thinking that the sun had long since disappeared, she gripped the intercut looking necklace she wore. It was a stone of deep emerald green surrounded by silver vines and leaves that made a beautiful and interact setting that held the stone all on a braided rope of silver. This stone was special it kept her curse at bay and allowed her to keep her sanity and return to her real form and not the one she was cursed to share. Shaking her head she returned to her house and to bed she needed to think.

Two days passed and Vega decided not to go but the more she ignored it the harder it seemed to persuade her to go, so much so, that her arrow actually missed it's intended target. An elf missing there target it was unheard of! She was so annoyed when she returned home empty handed from her hunt that she tossed down her poor excuse for a bow and tossed the things she had siting on a chest to the floor and unlocked it. There laying inside carefully wrapped for protection was her real identity, her weapons lay in side the chest. With a shaky hand she reached for the finely crafted elvish bow trailing a hand over the designs carved into the wood, those strange silver eyes with bits of gold hardened from teary to determined. Slinging the bow over her shoulder she pulled out her quiver, short sward and a long sword fashioning them onto her person she pulled on a dark green traveling cloak and shoved out her door.

Vega disappeared, and slinking in the shadows of the forest it's paws not even rustling the leaves as it ran as fast as it could for Bree, was a black leopard with silver and gold eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Vega panted harshly to herself, she chided her self for being out of shape, then chided herself for not leaving that day when Gandalf came to ask her for help. And now she was alone and tracking Strider and the four Hobbits as best she could, she did think in times like this her curse came in handy as she used her Feline form to tease out the scents of Strider and the four Hobbits that followed him. She was at least a half day behind, when she made her way to Bree she had changed back into her human form and asked for the Ranger, the Inn Keeper of the Prancing Pony had told her that the Ranger set out the morning before with four Hobbits. And when she asked about Gandalf he told her that the Hobbits had asked the same thing and said he hadn't seen him for six months, with this news she knew something must have happened and feared what it was especially when she caught the overwhelming scent of the Nazgul. That had made her push threw the night and half the next day when she found the scent tracking her friend and the Hobbits.

As Vega rested she supposed she didn't despise her curse, she actually quite liked the ability to become her favorite animal, it was the fact that if it weren't for the stone she wore her sanity and humanity would disappear and she would be nothing but a beast, she would cease to exists. Already she took on several characteristics of her feline half while in her true form of a elf…or half elf as she was. She had fangs though not as long as her feline self her fingernails were more claw like her sense were even more heightened to which she thought of an average elf's senses as well as her agility and speed. Then there were her eyes, she could see in the dark rather well but the most noticeable change was there color. She had been born with strange silver eyes, but after she had been cursed they began to have the flecks of liquid gold color much like those of her wild feline brethren. Even though it scared her she had to admit that she considered the other Black Leopards her breather, for she was also one of them and had there same needs, one of which was rather annoying during matting season. Vega couldn't count the times she had been propositioned by a male feline.

With a shake of her massive feline head at those thoughts and memories she stood and stretched her limbs licking a bit of misplaced fur back into position before picking up her friends trail again. She wasn't to worried about losing it she was pretty sure she knew Strider enough that he would take the hobbits to Rivendell and would most likely stop at WeatherTop this night, and knowing exactly where that was she sped off in it's location.

When she finally came in view of the giant relic of the past she stopped to caught her breath, panting she sneezed as the scent of wood smoke clogged her sense of smell. She could see the small fire in a crevasse of the base and here the slight yelling as someone was putting it out and cursed Strider for not telling them to not make a fire, especially were the light from it could be seen for miles. But she knew the damage had already been done as the high pitched screech of Nazgul surrounded the group. With a defiant screech of her own she ran toward the danger hoping she wouldn't be to late to.

Strider swung his blade at the fourth Nazgul one of them he had already forced to flee, he tossed his burning torch at his current enemy glancing around to see were the other three were, the three hobbits were huddled together Sam lying partly contuse at there feet and Frodo nowhere to be seen. He prayed he hadn't put the ring on again and was just hiding well, but by the way the Witch King was acting it was unlikely and Frodo had become invisible. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Witch King stab something with his blade and knew that Frodo was on the receiving end. Finally chasing away another wraith he confronted the other three, forcing the one away from where Frodo lay, they weren't happy about this and gathered around him. Each attacking him in turn forcing him backwards and toward the edge where he had little room to fight, Strider cursed again as he was forced to give up more ground and cursed even harder when his back met with solid stone. The Nazgul had succeeded and he was trapped by the three, he blocked and attacked the best he could but while one attacked so did the other, he ducked and heard the screeching of metal on stone and when he attacked again saw the strike that would end him.

There was a screech of defiance as a black mass leapt past him and onto the Nazgul who was about to claim his life. Another screech of defiance and filled with rage sounded from the black mass, and it was strangely… familiar to him. As one of his adversaries was distracted Strider went on the attack picking up his still light torch and used it to set them one on fire, as it screeched so did the black mass as it was flung away from the enemy. It landed lightly on it's feet and immediately sprang again and heard the screech form the Witch King as they began to retreat, in a last attack he threw his flaming torch and caught him on fire. As things began to settle he watched the black mass pick itself up and shake it's body vigorously, seeing as it was a jungle cat Strider raised his sword threateningly and was baffled when he felt the amused bush of minds. Then he saw the eyes.

"Vega!?" he asked and felt the amused brush on his mind again followed by a quick tackle that sent Strider to the ground as Vega licked his cheek twice and rubbed her furred head on his shoulder with a purr. "How, when?" He asked confused but immensely happy to see what he considered his soul sister, as he ran his bloody hands threw her silky soft black fur and hugged her neck.

"Gandalf." Was Vega's answer to both his questions as she purred in enjoyment at the contact, especially from this particular man. But there reunion was short lived when one of the Hobbits yelled for Strider. Frodo had finally reappeared and was withering in pain.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade, this is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said and picked up the small boy. Two days they traveled as swiftly as they could trying to reach Rivendell before Frodo would fade, and nobody stopped to wonder why a rather large feline was now traveling beside them. There there travels Strider and her would take turns carrying Frodo but one night they had to stop the poison was spreading fast.

"Come on Frodo, stay with us. Fight there call not with your body but with your mind, you are strong I know it." Vega spoke into the boys mind while he laid on her back gripping her fur.

"Who are you?" he asked her the first time she had done this.

"I am a friend, I'm mostly known by Vega. Now listen to me and my voice and stay strong." She encouraged. And It helped Frodo as he focused on her light voice he could see her in his mind, and thought it strange. At one time the beautiful and grounding voice came from a large feline that he had vaguely seen at weather top, and other times he could see a beautiful Elf overlapping the feline. It confused him but he held onto that voice.

"Strider he's fading, and fast." Vega spoke up and he pulled the boy from her back to inspect the wound.

"Sam, do you know the Afelis plant?" Strider asked the sandy haired hobbit.

"Afelis?" he asked confused by the elven name.

"Kinsoil."

"Kingsoil, that's a weed."

"It may help slow the poison, quickly." Strider urged and they split up to find the plant leaving the other three to be watched over by Vega. She paced the confines of there secluded spot, when she tried to return to her true self she found she couldn't, she glanced down at the pendant that rested on her furred chest. The emerald green stone was split diagonally with a small crack branching off, fear took hold of her, that was the only thing that helped keep her sane. Beginning to hyperventilate she forcefully forced her self to sit and take deep even breaths, there was no use panicking now, he just had to trust Gandalf's words that she was stronger than he thought. Besides they had bigger problems, while they had been traveling she had questioned Strider and he had filled her in on the situation.

Three sets of footsteps approached them one set considerably lighter, and she panicked when she recognized the scent of Arwen. Fear ran threw her and she slipped into the shadows hoeing her presence would go unnoticed as she watched. Arwen pulled Frodo from the shadows as Strider placed mashed up Kingsoil in the wound, before they decided to send him on ahead on her horse with her. Strider tried to make her see that it was safer for him to ride back with the hobbit but she argued that she was the faster rider and her father would protect her once she crossed the borders. Vega could see the reluctance in her soul brother's eyes but her let her go telling her to ride fast and not to look back, and they didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The final days of travel were swift and the other hobbits even with there worried over Frodo finally noticed Vega and began asking Strider questions, the look on there faces when she was the one to answer was priceless. But then she had to go threw explaining that she could only communicate by telepathy with those she talked to, of course this brought on a a bunch of new questions as to if she could read there thoughts, which she couldn't she could only communicate by speaking in there minds.

When they did arrive at Rivendell there was a collective relaxation in the group, until Vega really contemplated where she was walking into and began to become anxious. When they stood on the hill overlooking the Last Homely House she froze, oh how she had longed to return to this place but her fear came back even stronger now since she no longer had her stone to help keep her sane. Strider saw her freeze and frowned, he could feel her anxiety at coming here and placed a hand on her furred head.

"You do not need to come if you do not want to."

"But what of Frodo, I want to know his fate and what of Gandaf?" She asked back worriedly.

" You do not need to be seen if that is what you are worried about, I shall tell no one of your presence here and shall instruct the hobbits in the same." Strider said reassuringly. Vega looked up at her soul brothers face and tried to convoy her gratitude to him with her eyes before moving away and fading into shadows.

Vega stayed hidden in the shadows following the scent of Frodo as she avoided the other elves that wondered the place. When she finally did find him, he was on the second floor but there was a conveanyet tree placed there with plenty of coverage that she climbed carefully, and almost fell out of the tree when she nearly came face to face with Gandalf. She froze seeing if he had seen her but he did not so when he moved away she settled down on the branch to observe, and it didn't take long as Frodo came around no later than half a candle mark later. He seemed fine and that eased Vega's heart a bit, then listened as Gandalf explained why he had been late and she nearly had trouble controlling a growl of anger. She never liked Saroman before and now this just proved that her initial instincts were correct, but she wasn't able to stop the irritated lashing of her tail. Though everything about her stilled as Lord Elrond came into the room to officially welcome Frodo to Rivendell, the old elf was to keen for her to even dare breathing. When he left she took the opportunity to escape from her perch, happy that Frodo seemed okay and having answers to why Gandalf had been late.

She spent the rest of the evening enjoying the gardens, well if she could call stalking unseen threw the bushes enjoying them. It was near her favorite spot near the water falls that she froze as Lord Elrond stood looking at the falls.

"I know your there Tavega." He spoke not turning around, and using her real name instead of her allies. She sighed and slunk out of the bush, no point and hiding from him if he knew she was there already. She came to stand next to him the top of her head reaching just above his hip.

"So how long have you know I've been here?" she asked him.

He smiled slightly, "Here in Rivendell or in that bush?" he questioned sarcastically, when she laid her ears down and glared at him her chuckled. "I've know you were here since you were up in that tree outside the young hobbits room."

"Of course you did, why should I have even bothered to try and hide from you."

He laughed again and rubbed her head as she sat on her haunches, "It is good to see you again Tavega, it has been much to long." Elrond said and leaned down and gave her a light hug before his brows furrowed and he picked up the cracked stone. "So this is why you are in this form, what has happened?"

"The Nazgulas, it happened when I helped Strid- I mean Aragorn on weather top. I'm worried, what if I lose control, I can't even change back."

"There is nothing to worry about at the moment. It is weekend by the cracks but it still keeps your sanity grounded. I shall put a healing spell on it but it will not be able to help you transform at your will, I can not restore it completely you must go see the lady of light to have it fixed, but fear not for your loss in sanity it shall hold as long as no further damage comes to it."

Vega gave a rather large sigh of relief at this news and rubbed her head against Lord Elrond's hand in gratitude, oh how she had missed him and Rivendell. It was were she had spent much of her youth and many years after she had been exiled until the incident. She looked to Elrond before she spoke, "Do not tell Arwen I am here." He gave her a look of sadness and disapproval but in the end gave his word.

"She misses you greatly, and she dose not blame you for what happened, no one dose." He tried to convince the stubborn elf turned feline, but as usual she was having none of it, and in the end left to tend to the coming meeting. "There is a meeting over the fate of the ring tomorrow I expect you to attend." He tossed over his shoulder before disappearing back into the building.

Vega continued to watch after the old elf with a mixture of annoyance and acceptance, before she jumped the river of water and onto the little island of land, climbing onto the large flat stone there. This was her favorite spot no matter what time of day, but to her it was most beautiful at night when the moon came threw the trees and landed on the small island setting the pale white stone aglow. She came awake with a start, surprised she had fallen asleep in the first place especially when there were so many familiar faces to avoid. It was well into the night she found as the moon was directly above her, she gave a yawn her lips pulling back from the four inch fangs in her mouth as she gazed up at the moon. Her front paws hanging off the front of the stone and her tail the same, as she absorbed the moons glow in her fur completely at peace.

Until the soft russell of leaves caught her attention, her eyes searched for the cause of the sound and landed across the river, directly in front of her was an elf. He was observing her and she couldn't get herself to take her eyes off those deep blue grey eyes of his. He was handsome and beautiful she thought, with pale yellow gold hair to his mid back with the warriors braids woven into it. He was tall and slim but there was muscle, oh yes, she could see that this elf was strong and his clothes did nothing to hide that fact. She briefly wondered what weapon he specialized in, archery, she thought absently, then she realized that this elf had seen her. Fear gripped her as she abruptly stood and glancing back at the elf once more before she jumped down from the rock and out of site, hearing the elf call for her to come back, but she would not.

Legolas wandered among the gardens, for somme reason sleep was alluding him this night. But he didn't entirely mind at all, the night was beautiful the moon was nearing it's completion in perhaps a week or two. Gardens were illuminated with it's pale moon glow as he gazed at the growing things, he could hear a waterfall somewhere just off the main path and felt a gentle tug to investigate, what he found took his breath away. The waterfall ended in a deep pool that split into two rivers as it was forced around a small island in its center before rejoining on the other side as one. The canopy of trees seemed to have all decided not to spread there limbs over the small island leaving the night sky open to it and the single large smooth stone that was pure white while it was bathed by the moonlight allowed threw. Even though the scenery was beautiful it was not what stole his breath away.

Lying comfortably was a large Black Leopard, it's body stretched out over the smooth stone while the moonlight seemed to make and ethereal glow around the deep black of the creatures fur it could not penetrate. The Felines head came up then as it yawned showing off the finger length strong white fangs, and for some unknown reason that made him shudder, but not in fear. The feline gazed up at the moon for a few seconds it's hold being giving an elegant and regal feeling and Legolas deemed he wanted to get closer leaving the darkness of the trees he took a few paces forward and froze when those breath taking eyes turned on him. They were a magnificent dark silver except for the flecked circle of liquid gold around the pupil. They seemed to hold a human quality to them as they apprized him for several moments, before he saw the startled panic as it shot to it's feet and disappeared down the back of the rock.

"Wait!" he called out thinking it silly that the feline would be able to understand him but couldn't help himself, but the beautiful creature did not return and he began to wonder how it had gotten into Rivendell in the first place. As he pondered over this light footsteps sounded behind him.

"Legolas, what are you doing up so late?" Aragorn asked.

"I could ask you the same. I'm to restless so I thought I'd enjoy walking under the moonlight, then I found the most interesting creature as it was laying on the rock moon bathing." He replied to his long time friend.

"Creature?"

"Yes, a rather beautiful and magnificent large black feline."

"Ah," Aragorn said knowingly and came to stand next to his friend. "You've just met Vega, she's at the moment, a Black Leopard, now if only we could get her to believe that she's beautiful." Legolas's brows knit together confused at this statement, as he listened Aragon continue. "You should feel lucky she doesn't like others to see her, even I haven't seen her since we arrived here, but I have doubt she's still around. Probably watching us right now, she keeps to the shadows slinking in bushes and trees."

"Vega." Legolas repeated it and found the elvish name it suited the feline well, _Night shadow,_ was the common tongue translation. "But what is she doing here, and what do you mean at the moment?"

"Vega is the one who helped me escort the hobbits here, and to your other question, her story is an interesting one."

"What do you mean?"

Aragorn shook his head, "I've no dobt she wouldn't mind if I told you considering I trust you, but as her friend I don't believe it is my place to tell you her secrets. You'll haft to ask her yourself." Aragorn said and said a quick goodnight before leaving, Legolas took another quick look around trying to spot the feline again and thought he found a spot in the trees were the shadows looked deeper and darker than those around it before heading back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Aron stretched herself out on a nice sturdy tree limb that over hung the semi circle of council members. The tree limb she was currently perched on was thick with leaves but not so many that she couldn't see what was happening below. It had been a pain for her to even get to the meeting unseen, with all the elves scurrying about to get everything ready she had had a hard time moving from shadow to shadow or bush to bush, but she had kept her word none the less and was at the meeting. Though she was sure this was not how Lord Elrond had thought her to attend.

Aron scanned the members gathered there, Lord Elrond was there at the head of the circle, and Aragon, and Gandalf, she also recognized the elf that had seen her last night, Legolas, that was the name her brother had used. He had surprised her when he had spotted her in the tree just before he left, she had to concede that this elf had very keen eyes, and that her brother new her quiet well to guess that she would still be there listening to there conversation. But the member of the circle that had surprised her the most was the little hobbit named Frodo, he was sitting quietly at the end of set up chairs, she was glad to see him up and moving about.

""Strangers from distance lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race if bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond said standing up and addressing the others, before gesturing to Frodo to bring out the ring. The young hobbit rose slowly and placed the ring on the stone pedestal so everyone could see, the instant he backed away inane babble broke out among everyone.

A man from Gondor stood and began to speak about a dream he ha d had were it said that the bane of Isilduer had been found. Vega immediately saw that the man had fallen into some sort of trance, he walked closer to the ring and she stood on her branch having a bad feeling were this was going. The man reached out of the ring and just before he touched it she sprang down with a fierce growl that drowned out Elrond's yell of the man's name. Everyone started at her sudden entrance then grabbed weapons and looked around when Gandalf began speaking in the Black tongue of Mordor. She paced angrily back and forth in front of the pedestal growling threatening at the man as he backed away.

When all was quiet she spoke up, "Foolish mortal! Do you not see the ring had already tried to take over your mind the ring will not save your city, but only enslave it." Now everybody besides those that new her and surprisingly the elf Legolas, picked up there weapons and the man Boromir came towards her she growled threateningly showing her fangs.

"Vega, I thought you were here. Return to your seats everyone, she is a member of this council." When the gondorine still did not listen and back away Elrond sharply told him to back down, and when he did Vega walked toward her soul brother and laid next to him.

Aragon ruffled the fur on her head before speaking as well. "No one can wield it, the one ring answers to Saron alone."

"And what would a mear Ranger no of this." Boromir sneered angrily. Vega sat back up ears pinned and growled as she was about to say something but to her surprise Legolas stood.

"This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you own him your allegiance."

"This is Isilduer heir."

"And the heir to Gondor." Legolas clarified just incase the hard headed human didn't fully understand the importance of her brother.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Vega growled again and using what she considered a privet sending spoke only into the Gondorians head. "YOU, do not have the right nor the power to refuse the throne to Aragorn. One day he will take what is rightfully his and I will not stand by if you stand in his way." She saw the anger and hate in his eyes as he stared into hers but she would not look away but only flattened her eras and snarled silently at him. Eventually he turned back and sat down.

_"__sit down, Legolas, and calm yourself sister." _Aragorn said in elvish, and they both listened. The council went on as they argued about destroying the ring, then with another comment form the gondorine and rashful action by a red haired dwarf a full scale argument began each race fighting the other with reasons why the ring should or shouldn't be in there hands. The arguing was beginning to irritate her and she stood to let out a rather powerful roar she heard the muffled voice of Frodo as he offered to take the ring, when his voice when unheard then she let out a powerful yell and everyone quieted.

Vega gave the hobbit an encouraging nod as she saw the worried fear on his face, "I will take it, though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo for as long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf said coming over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"By my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragon said kneeling before the hobbit.

"You have my fangs and claws as well Frodo, and I will protect you." Vega said and gave the nervous hobbit an affection head but before stranded beside him an felt his small hand curl up in the softness of her fur. And to her somewhat surprise the elf joined then a the red haired dwarf and to her annoyance the Gondorian joined at last.

"If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." He said and joined the others, then a yell sounded and Sam ran to join them.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed if is hardy possible to separate you to when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said then sent Vega a look that clearly accused her of knowing that Sam had been hiding among the bushes.

"Hey, were coming too." Mary yelled and Pip followed to join, Elrond looked surprised and raised an eyebrow at Vega who only gave a feline smile and purred.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Mary said to his friend when his noble saying turned into something mediocre. Vega snuffled a laugh and felt the hard nudge in her side as Aragorn kneed her and gave her a look.

"Ten companions, well then you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said officially.

"Were are we going?" Pip asked in the end and this time she wasn't the only one laughing at the naive hobbit.


	5. Chapter 5

Vega lounged on a rather large boulder as she observed the others pack there things for the journey, they were almost finished and would be setting out very soon.

_"__Were you planning on even saying goodbye to me."_ An familiar voice said, and Vega stood quickly turning around to see Arwen standing there.

"_I…I." _Vega stuttered as she tried and failed to say what she wanted.

_"__I have already told you that you are forgiven, it was not your fault that I was injured. You were not yourself."_

_"__But how can you and everybody here forgive me so easily. I attacked you! If it hadn't been for Aragon I might have killed you, I might have killed you both if My senses didn't come back."_

_"__But it was not your doing, it was Saurons. Vega, you are my friend I do not want you to forever think that you are a danger to me or anyone else. You have nothing to fear from us." _ Arwen kneeled down and held out a hand to her. Vage's eyes swam with the tears that her feline form could not shed, she tried to reason with her self that there was no way the she could have forgiven her of what she did. But the quiet peace in Arwen's eyes broke her resistance and she pounced on her friend. She heard the relived laughed of as soft graceful arms wrapped around her furred neck and a soft cheek rubbed against her fur. Vega lifted a paw and wrapped it around the thin shoulders where a few little white scars showed then disappeared behind her dress. Vega new were those marks came from, they came from her claws when a slip in her sanity had turned her into a beast.

After there reconciliation Arwen stayed with her and talked while the men packed there things. Vega supposed this was a perk of being trapped in her soul beasts body, she didn't have a pack to carry, though the things she left the woods with were still on her human form.

_"__Your watching him again."_ Arwen pointed out with a knowing smile.

_"__Watching who?"_ Vega tried to act like she hadn't been watching Legolas move around the clearing…again.

_"__Legolas you have been watching him for quiet a while and when you aren't you eyes eventually make there way back to him. I'm happy for you, he is a very handsome elf."_

_"__I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"__Don't lie to me, I can see that you're interested in him."_ She replied and nudged her shoulder into Vega's.

"_I'll admit he's handsome, but there's no way he'll be interested in me. Look at me I'm an animal, literally."_

_"__Oh I dough that will stop him once you tell him who you really are."_

_"__But-"_

_"__No buts, you are a beautiful elf, everybody sees it except for you. It's not your fault you were cursed and you stone broken, so stop with the thoughts that say your ugly." _ Vega stayed quiet, not because she thought her friend was right but because she knew there was no way to make her friend see the truth. They chatted for a little longer until Lord Elrond appeared and the fellowship gathered to depart.

"The fellowship is about to set forth, let it be known the no oath or bond be laid before you to go further than you will. Go and let the blessing of Elf and men and all free folk go with you." Lord Elrond said.

"The fellowship awaits the ring barer." Gandalf said and Frodo made his way to the front hesitantly he looked at those that would be following him and smiled a bit when Vega gave him an encouraging dip of her head. The others followed him and Vega went last following behind Aragorn, she saw the look on his face as he gazed one last time on the one he loved, but if she had any say in the matter then this wouldn't be the last time he ever sees her.

_"__Do not worry Arwen, I will make sure he returns to you."_ Vega sent the message in a privet thought to her and saw the grateful smile that flashed across her beautiful face before it disappeared behind the bend.

"It seems you two made up." Aragorn commented as they followed the others.

"Yes we have, I've missed her greatly. I couldn't avoided her forever especially not when my brother will one day make her my sister." Vega said then jumped ahead so Aragorn couldn't make a stupid retort about not marrying her.


	6. Chapter 6

They stopped early that night so that they would have a good nights sleep before they truly began on there set road. Vega was surprisingly happy to be out on the road with all these people but was annoyed that her current body didn't allow her to help, matter of fact if she did the opposite. When she approached the pony Bill to help unload the poor animal panicked. She had forgotten that a horse was a animal of prey and she was a predator.

Boromir didn't like her, and that was an understatement. "We should collar it, the animal is dangerous, we don't know when it could turn on us." He said to the others as she watched their surroundings for danger, but when she heard this she was not going to be quiet about it. Aragorn opened his mouth to say what he thought about that but was interrupted by both a angered growl and voice.

"Try it! Human, and you'll lose you arm, I am NOT a mere animal." Vega turned on him, stalking up to him slightly pinning him with an icy stare with those silver gold eyes. She only came face to face with the hobbits in size, which was bigger than most Leopards but her body was all muscle and she could easily made good on her promise. When she saw the he was going to say no more she turned with an annoyed hiss to scan the perimeter once again.

"She may be an animal Boromir, but she has the intelligence of a human. I have never seen such an magnificent creature before." Legolas said as he watched Vega walk the premotor keeping a good distance from the pony, so as not to scar it unnecessarily. And totally missing the shared look between Aragorn and Gandalf that was knowing and slightly surprised at the same time.

"You let your love for nature cloud your judgment, elf. You may be right that her intelligence is uncanny but that only makes her nothing but a monster. Mark my words she will turn on us eventually." Boromir stated before waling off to his bed roll. The three left just watched as Vega left her spot on the perimeter and approached the fire and the four hobbits that surrounded it. They smiled happily at her as she stretched out behind them and they leaned against her and began telling her all kinds of story's about the Shire and the Green Dragon. None of them could ever see her turning against them, especially the hobbits she had taken a quick liking to them in the small time they had together.

It wasn't until late at night and the hobbits had fallen asleep that Vega made any notion that she had heard Boromir's last words known. Aragorn leaned against her side smoking his pipe as he stared at the flames of their fire; he was enjoying this moment for he knew that the further into their journey they went the less they would have.

"Aragorn."

"What is it sister of my soul?" Aragorn asked back running a freehand threw the scruff of her neck. She purred in enjoyment.

"I want you to promise me something. It not something easy but I know you will go threw with it should it happen." Vega said in a privet thought sending, her serious tone had him looking at her questioningly now. "I want you to promise that if I lose my self that you will end me before I hurt any of you."

"Vega I can-"

"No, Aragorn. It is something that you must do if it should happen. I do not want any here to be hurt by me should my curse take me. I could not bare that." She said and laid her head in her brothers lap. "You are the brother of my soul, and my greatest friend I do not wish to ask this from you but I must. The stone that holds my sanity is damaged, and should it and my strength to hold myself here fails… I do not want to harm anybody. Please Aragorn." Vega almost pleaded. There was a long moment of silence then a tromndiouse sigh that broke it.

"Alright sister, I promise. Should you fall and we find no way to pull you back, I will stop you." Vega gave a feline smile but her eyes were sad but light, with out that worry she could rest easy. She licked Aragorn's cheek affectionately and rubbed her cheek against his while purring before curling her tail around his waist and forcing the ranger to relax again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next days of travel were long, rising early and camping with little light at night. They took shifts for guard duty, the order decided by who the most tired were, usually the hobbits weren't included in guarding for they were always to weary by the end. Vega and Legolas took the bulk of the shifts, sometimes with Aragorn or Boromir joining them. Aragon being her partner most of the times, her and Boromir having a silent agreement to keep out of the others way.

But this night it would be mostly Vega and the elf for the hard climb up the rocky slope had taken its toll on the others. They had stopped at a rocky out cropping for the night and planned on spending some of the morning there before continuing there journey. So it would be her and Legolas for the night, as the two of them needed less sleep than the others. She did wonder though why hadn't he asked her about her story, as Aragorn had put it that night, she knew he was curious and it defiantly wasn't his first chance for him to ask as they had been guards together plenty of times.

Vega was still pondering this while she gazed at the land from beside the rock she laid next to. When pain shot up her tail and her spine, with an undignified cat like squeal and his she shot up off the ground and onto the boulder spinning in several circles as her tail burned like fire.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. _Mardar_ that hurts." Vega said as she cursed in Elvish and began to lick her tail in an attempt to ease the burning pain there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see your tail." Legolas hastily apologized feeling guilty about treading on Vega's tail. He was in to deep of his thought in trying to find a way to approach her about her past and hadn't noticed her tail, usually he was good at picking her form out from the shadows. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. God that hurts." She replied and liked her tail again.

Legolas smiled a bit, not that he found her pain funny, but the way she acted, spinning in small circles yelling 'ow'. He found it rather interesting as he had only ever seen the creature either irritated or serious, never playful or open. Then his brain finally pointed something out to him that was odd. '_did, she just curse, in Sindarian?'_

"well, that's one way to start the night." Vega said finally settling down and laying on the rock which was high enough that she could look the handsome elf in the face. "It is truly a testament at how tired the others are that my scream didn't wake any of them."

Legolas smiled a bit at that, "I feel compelled to point out that it was more like a squeal not a scream." He laughed lightly when Vega laid her ears back playfully and batted at his shoulder with a massive paw just hard enough to make him take a step. "And as for not waking them it is surprising, well except for the dwarf, actually that might be why they didn't hear you. He snores so loud that they've learned to tune it out, and your sque- scream wasn't much louder." Legolas changed his words when Vega gave him a playful but serious glare.

"I do not squeal." She stated indifferently.

"No, of course you don't." Legolas chuckled again before his mind reminded him again about the Sindarian. "If you don't mind me asking, did you just say something in elvish?"

"yes, I did."

"Where did you learn that? Forgive me if I sound rude, but you are an animal, and yet you can think and speak as a human, it just confuses me." He asked a bit hesitantly.

Vega chuckled, "About time, I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me those questions. And who ever said I was an animal, I nor did Aragon ever say that."

Legolas brows knit in confusion, "What do you mean, I don't understand."

"Well to put it bluntly, I am actually and Elf, well half-Elf to be posies."

"An elf, than why are you in the body of an animal?"

"It's a curse, one placed on me by Saron many years ago, when Aragon was still a boy. It was punishment for my fathers part in Saurons destruction, he said he would curse my fathers first born when they showed the first sigh of going against him or his army's. My father nor the people believes it but on one of my border patrols we were ambushed by orcs and after the battle I became ill. For a weak after that I was bed ridden the healers were completely baffled, until it seems to disappear and I was fine, well not completely fine I had lost something important that day. But that's not really important." Vega said but Legolas could see that it was important, but he wouldn't push for answers she didn't want to give. "Anyway after I was released from the mending wing I asked a friend to spare with me to get back into shape, and that's when it happened and I was stuck in this body. Since then I was gifted with this stone that allowed me to return to my normal form and transform into this one at will. But as you can see it was damaged and Lord Elrond said I could only chance one more change before the stone became irreparable."

"You've had it rough, I'm sorry."

"It's not so bad, actually I don't mind the curse, though at times it can be annoying, but thanks to it I am more like a normal elf."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm only half, yes, I'm immortal. But my sense aren't nearly as sharp as a pure elf's are but thanks to the keen senses of a Leopard added on top of my senses I imagine I'm at the average level of an elf's senses. Pulse there the nifty added bones of being able to see in the dark, which my poor tail can a test to that you don't have." Vega said jokingly with Legolas, she purred happily amused when he grimaced and mumbled another apology. They lapsed into a compatible silence for the rest of their watch only asking a question when one came to mind.

Vega woke to the scent of cooking meat, and it made her mouth water. She could here the easy sounds of the others as they talked. Stretching she felt the satisfying pops as several vertebra returned back to there places, before approaching Sam who had kindly made a plate up for her.

"There you go Miss Vega, I made sure to save you some of the bacon and sausage links."

"Thank you Sam." She nuzzled his cheek before snatching up one of the sausages. Once she was finished she wandered over to were Aragon was watching Boromir give the Mary and Pip sword lessons, giving small advice from the side lines. She sat beside him and observed, the hobbits had a bit of talent with a blade, with a lot of work they could be fair fighters.

Aragorn glanced over to Vega she was watching intently her tail doing it's little flick that it always did when she was having fun, but he noticed that in one spot there was a slight bulge in it. "What happened to your tail?" He asked and heard the scuffle and suppressed laughter from behind him were Legolas stood. And the strange reaction form the elf made him all the more curious.

"Some clumsy elf stepped on it last night while we were on watch." Vega replied with fake annoyance.

"I said I was sorry." Legolas replied with a amused smile on his face, the way Aragorn had asked the question and the way Vega just seemed to freeze after that amused him.

"Laugh it up elf. Just watch your back, I'm very patient in my revenge. Aragon can attest to that." Aragorn flinched at the reminder of the revenge she had on him for stepping on her tail when he was 21, Legolas saw the flinch and became very afraid to what the feline had planned.

Vega was about to say something else when her whole body dropped into a crouch her ears forward and intent, the tip of her tail flicking. Aragon saw the change and smiled and waved for Legolas to come over and for Boromir to stop the lesson for a moment. When Mary lowered his sword Vega sprang landing in the soft sand of the pit where the reflection of Mary's sword was being reflected.

The ones gathered around didn't understand what had happened for a moment, until Aragorn, mouthed the words 'move it'. When he did the shiny reflection of light skittered across the ground and Vega sprang after it trying once again to capture the allusive light with her paws. Mary quickly got the hang of how to bonce the light off of his sword and make the dot of light move and the very entranced Vega run after it. Laughter filled air as they watched what happened and this caught the Gimli's and Gandalf's attention as they came to investigate. Mary moved the dot around sometime switching directions quickly making the feline skid in the sand to switch direction and continue its pursuit. Mary laughed as he moved the light and not thinking shined it on Gimli's chest a second later Gimly was pinned to the ground with Vega patting his chest trying to capture the light once again.

"Gah, get off my ya silly feline." His words are what broke Vega from her trance.

"Gimli? Why are you on the ground?" Vega asked confused as she got up, then she became even more confused as her comment made everybody laugh even the downed dwarf. "What is going on, what's so funny?" This only seemed to spur them on, but out of them all Aragorn was the one laughing the hardest, and seeing a light shine off a boulder figured it out. If she could have blushed she would have been, but she could feel the heat rise in her skin.

"Aragorn!" Her yell snapped him out of his laughter as he tried to scramble to his feet and escape Vega's wrath, but alas he wasn't fast enough. And a good two hundred pounds of muscle and fur landed on his back pinning him to the ground.

"Ah, very comfy, I think I'll stay like this for awhile." Vega said and everybody laughed as the fierce Ranger from the north tried to remove the sprawled out bulk that was Vega and failed, finally he dropped his hands on the rocks in defeat. Vega wasn't to mad at everybody having a laugh at her expense, and Gimli's, the further into there travels the more danger there was and the less moments like this they would have. So she let it go, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make Aragorn pay for it, after all this wasn't the first time he had done it. "I told you Aragorn the next time you pulled that little stunt I was going to get you back, so now just lay there while I take a nap."

"Get off fur ball, your heavy."

"Not my problem, and commenting on a lady's weight is insulting."

"Ya right, if any one referred to you as a lady you'd come after them with a sword." Aragorn laughed and gave in to being his sister's bed for the next hour or so.


	8. Chapter 8

"If anyone asked my opinion, which have noticed they have not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf we could go threw the mines of moriea. My cosine Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli stated.

"No, Gimily I would not go threw the mines unless I had no other choice." Gandolfe said. Vega watched as Legolas jumped onto a rock and looked at something out in the sky, curiosity got to her and she got up from her comfy bed to join him on a rock. There was a dark spot on the horizon, there was a yell from one of the hobbits and she watched as they tackled Boromir to the ground and then as they flipped Aragorn onto his back when he tried to interfere. '_serves him right'_, she thought then turned her attention back to the dark spot, it was coming closer and fast.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just a whips of cloud."

"It's moving fast and against the wind." Boromir said.

Vega took a breathe and caught the sent of bird then her eyes finally made out there form. "That's-"

"Ceibain from Dunland!" Legolas finished shouting it to the others.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled and they all scurried for cover, grabbing packs and putting out the fire. Vega ducked under the nearest rock and was joined by Legolas as the flock of birds swarmed around them crowing loudly before disappearing just as fast. Once all signs of the birds were gone the fellowship silently made their way from there hiding spots.

"The passage south is being watched, we must take the pass of crah durs." Gandalf said, Vega looked at the mighty snow covered mountain in the distant with much distaste. But they began heading that way nonetheless, and it was anything but pleasant. The snow was deep and every step the humans and hobbits took they sank up to there waist, the hobbits in particular were having a hard time. Frodo the most out of them all, having already taken a tumble down the hill once and lost the ring on the way down. Boromir found it quickly and entered that strange trance like state as he stared at the ring, having been watching the rear of the Fellowship Vega had seen as Boromir fought the influence of the ring. Aragorn having caught Frodo in his tumble placed a hand n his sword warningly as he told the Gondorian to return the ring, when there seemed to be a hesitance Vega added her warning growl on top of the threat. That seemed to work, as he returned the ring with a ruffle of Frodo's hair and a glare at her.

Aragorn was now watching the rear of their group and was falling farther and farther behind as Frodo struggled to keep up. With a small shake of her head she dropped back form were she had been walking with Legolas near the front of the group and sidled up beside Frodo giving her brother a look that he instantly interpreted. With a small yelp of surprise Aragorn lifted Frodo up and onto Vega's back.

"Welcome aboard Frodo, rest your weary body for now, and worry not about walking. Hold on." She told the surprised hobbit before she leapt away and up the hill to the others, her brother following closely behind. Vega felt the cold fingers as they laced threw her fur as all four hobbits tried to get some warmth from her, the night was falling swiftly and the path they walked was narrow, making travel more dangerous.

"Gandalf, it is getting to dark for the others to continue, not to mention the hobbits are freezing. We need to rest or they will not make it long." Vega told the old man, he glanced around, it wasn't just the hobbits that were freezing but they were the most in danger from the cold. He nodded reluctantly and they began to search for a suitable place to camp.

They finally found a small divet that they could shelter in but the wind on the mountain made it impossible to start a fire. The chatter of teeth was audible, and Vega moved away to act on her feline survival instincts. She didn't really feel the cold, her elf blood having to have a part in that as well as her current animal form. But she began to pull in some loose snow with her paws and packed it around the edges of the divit.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked as he watched her work.

"The snow is a natural insulator, like a blanket. If we pack it against the walls then all huddle up together it will keep any of the heat we produce in side and make it rather a warm place." Vega explained, and was glad when it seemed that Legolas understood her strange explanation and began to help. When she deemed it enough she pulled all the hobbits up against her warm belly and tried not to smile when they snuggled up to her like they were her cubs. Aragorn smiled and did the same at her back, remembering old times when they had done this or when he had a bad night dream when he was young and she would comfort him. Gandalf was next and his old bones were happy with that arrangement, Boromir reluctantly came close but stayed as far away as possible. Legolas stayed at the entrance keeping watch as the cold didn't bother him nearly as much and the heat that had already trapped in there shelter kept him warm. Quickly they all slipped into silent sleep for the night, waking in the morning to a rather warm cave which made them all very reluctant to venture back out into the raging storm and continue there journey.

They traveled slowly as the snow became deeper and deeper the wind only making things worse and sight nearly invisible. Vega and Legolas crept on top of the snow leading the others on a secure path and scouting for danger. Vega's ears swiveled forward and she stopped mid step listening hard for the noise in the air. She was beginning to think it her imagination when she heard it again, Legolas noticing it as well and listened intently.

"There's a foul voice on the air." He told the others.

"It's Saroman." Gandalf yelled and a bolt of lightening struck the mountain dropping rocks and more snow on them.

"Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No." Gandalf yelled and tried to counter the spell but he wasn't as powerful as Saroman, And with another bolt of lightening they all were buried in snow. It pressed around Vega suffocating; it was wet and heavy making it all worst. Unsheathing her claws she dug at the snow and finally began to break threw to the surface pulling herself up the best she could she found the others had similarly been buried in the ground. Scenting the air she tasted the scent of wild grass and the musky scent of leaves, the scent that always associated with Legolas, carefully she began to dig in the snow beside her. When a hand was unearthed she carefully gripped the leather bracer on his wrist with her fangs and pulled him to the surface, he nodded hid thanks before they both began to dig up the others.

"Gandalf we can not stay here. It will be the death of the hobbits." Boromir yelled over the wind.

"If we can not go over the mountain let us go under it. Let us go threw the minds of Moria." Gimily said still half buried in the snow.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf finally came to a conclusion, but he didn't look happy about it.

"We will go threw the mines." Frodo chattered out as he huddled close to Aragorn much like the rest of them. Gandalf didn't look happy about the decision but he didn't argue and instead nodded his head and they made there way swiftly back down the mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

That camp night it was just Vega and Legolas as the others were exhausted with there battled with the snow. They had all collapsed almost immediately after getting a fire going and not even getting anything to eat. Vega sat on a near by log keeping vigil over the others.

"You know you can sleep as well, you stayed up last night while the rest of us slept, I don't mind taking all the watches." Vega said as Legolas sat beside her.

"No, I do not need the rest yet, were as you should be. You carried the hobbits practically down the mountain." He pointed out with a small smile. "How's your tail?"

A feline snort and chuckle were heard in the darkness, "It is fine, the cold did wonders for the swelling." Vega joked and laid down looking up at her companion with silver gold eyes. She had become quiet close to the elf in the short amount of time they had known each other, it was strange she had never become this close with someone with the exception of Aragorn but he was her soul brother and they had instantly connected. But it was still not as fast as she and Legolas were connecting.

"I still feel bad about that." Legolas said quietly and looked over at the beautiful feline, her black coat seeming to reflect the moonlight around her in a halo. Ever since that first time they had talked he had felt a strong connection to her, and he had a strong desire to run his had threw that black fur but had refrained from doing so. Even though she was an elf that was trapped in an animal's body, there was still that sense of a wild beast about her and the thought of being able to sit beside an animal that in most cases would have attacked you was exhilarating in a strange way. And the thought of petting one was even more, but he still wanted to do it.

Vega watched several different emotions flash threw his face and was puzzled by what they meant. She wondered why he had never touched her, everybody with the exception of Boromir had touched her but not Legolas. And she found herself wanting those long and graceful fingers to run threw her fur. She watched as Legolas seemed to come to a decision and he raised a hand toward her. "May I?" he asked his intentions obvious, even as she tried not to show her happiness her ears perked up and forward.

"Of course." She said raising her head off her paws offering her head to him. She felt those fingers slide threw her fur she was surprised at how gentle he touched her even though his hands were covered with hard callouses from many years of shooting a bow. But his hands felt good in her fur, soft and gentle as well as cool and warm as they moved over her head. She opened her eyes to look up at him, not realizing she had closed them in her pleasure of his touch, a rumbling noise met her ears and she realized she was loudly purring as he scratched under her chin and behind her ears. She had to resist the urge to roll over and expose her belly.

Legolas smiled at the reaction Vega was giving him at his touch she purred loudly leaning into his hand, Her eyes narrowed in bliss. He was surprisingly enjoying the feel of her fur in-between his fingers, it was softer than any rabbit fur he had felt and as silky as the raw silk from the silk worms in Mirkwood. Vega lowered her head and rested it on his knee and let herself enjoy the feeling while she watched their surroundings. Or she should have been, but with the rhythmic scratching and the feeling of safety with Legolas and the warmth their two bodies shared she fell into a contented sleep. Her laps into sleep didn't go unnoticed by him but he didn't bother to wake her, the whole trip down the mountain she had carried the hobbits and he was surprised when he saw her siting vigil on the camp, so he let her sleep. But for some reason he had no idea why but he continued to scratch the felines head as she napped.

And that was how Aragorn found them when he woke the next morning. He stared at the two for a good long while, watching his friend gently and in his eyes almost lovingly stroke the soft fur of his sisters head and behind her ears. While Vega was in a deep relaxed sleep all her limbs limp in relaxation, Aragorn smiled with Legolas in amusement when every once in a while her tail or paw would twitch as if she was running. Aragorn shook his head as he light his smoking pipe and waited for the others to awaken.


	10. Chapter 10

Vega slinked across the ground as she watched the backs of her friends, they had just come upon the walls of the mines, and ever since she was feeling very uncomfortable. Something wasn't right in this area, it took her awhile to figure it out, it was the absence of noise, no flutter or cries of bats and other birds that should have been nestling in the trees. No the entire area around the lake and the mountain were completely devoid of life. She didn't like it at all, she was so tense that she jumped when Aragon pace a comforting hand on her head.

"What has got you so on edge sister?"

"There is no sound, not animals. Not even the chirps of bugs, I do not like it." Vega replied.

"I agree something foul resides here we should move on." Legolas said coming up to them. Aragorn did a slow circle observing their surroundings, he didn't see anything to be to on guard about but he had learned to trust those two's instincts long ago. So he kept his guard up and did his best not to disturb anything as he helped Sam release the pony Bill.

Vega perched on a rock beside Legolas each facing a different way keeping a strict look out, neither liked this place and would be happy when Gandalf finally remembered the password into the mines. Even though the enclosed space of the mines wasn't something they looked forward to either.

"What are you going to do then?" Pip asked innocently as Gandalf unsuccessfully tried to open the doors to the mines.

"Knock your head against it, and if that dose not suffice I will try to find the words." Gandalf snapped angrily at the naive hobbit. Vega felt a little bad for Pip but couldn't drum up enough sympathy to leave her look out point to comfort him. Some time passed and Gandalf sat on a rock chewing the end of his pipe as he looked at the door like it would magically open if he stared hard enough.

Vega jumped and spun at the sound of a large splash in the water, every nerve on end, only to find the supposed threat was Mary and Pipen throwing rocks into the lake. But something in the air changed and her nerves increased again, Legolas felt it too and unconsciously placed a hand on the felines shoulders, she leaned into his leg as she called to Aragorn.

"Stop them." She gestured her brother to the hobbits and he caught Pip's wrist before he tossed another large stone into the water.

"Do not disturbed the water." he whispered uneasily, he felt the change in the air as well, him and Boromir pulled the two away from the waters edge and back onto the shore keeping a close eye on the waters surface.

"It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter. Gandalf what's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he looked at the door again.

"Meolln." Gandalf said and the doors creaked open. Gandalf laughed at the simplicity of it and lead them into the mine. Legolas and Vega walked in quickly thinking nothing could be worse than what ever was outside, until the smell hit her nose.

"Soon master elf you will experience the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This is my cousins Balins home, and they call it a mine. A mine!"

Legolas felt Vega freeze beside him and her fur bristle as she hunched down and hiss loudly an growled threateningly.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir stated as Gandalf staff aluminate the dwarf bodies that littered the floor. Vega hissed again ears and eyes constantly looking for danger. Legolas ran to the nearest body and pulled out an arrow before tossing it onto the ground disgusted.

"Goblins!" He said and nocked an arrow in his own bow as they all began to back out of the mine.

"We should never have come here, we make for the gap of Rohan, get out, out!" Boromir yelled and it was over laid with a splashing and slithering sound in Vega's ears. Standing up and turning to the sound she let out a yell as a large tentacle wrapped around Frodo's foot pulling him off his feet and towards the water.

"Strider!" Sam yelled and both Vega and Aragorn leapt at the creature trying to sever the tentacle and release their friend. After releasing the one tentacle several more shot from the water and Frodo was pulled up into the air. There was nothing Vega could do now so instead settled for swiping at the tentacles that came after the other three hobbits, her claws doing quick work on the slippery limbs. Legolas shot arrows and the two men hacked away at the limbs but there were to many and the creature's head surfaced ready to swallow Frodo whole.

"Into the mine!" Vega yelled at the hobbits, before using her quick agility to run up a downed tentacle and launch herself at the creatures head with an enraged roar and claws out stretched. She landed squarely on the beasts head and bug her claws into its slippery flesh, using her powerful hind legs to tare and gouge the creature. It let out a cry of pain and outrage as Aragorn finally succeed in severing the tentacle that held Frodo aloft and he fell straight into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled, and with that and the relief that Frodo was safe it distracted Vega enough that the creature finally ride her of him tossing her hard into one of the trees that grew out of the water. With a yowl of pain she saw white spots explode in her vision and her body temporarily paralyze from the shock as she landed in deep water.

"Legolas!" Vega let out a panicked screech as she tried to stay afloat, her feline body not having enough fat on it to enable swimming above water. And if she stayed in the water the creature would kill her quickly. "Aragorn!"


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas saw as Vega was thrown off the creature and into a tree, feeling the impact in his own bones and watched with fear as she dropped into the water limply. He then heard the panicked call of his name as she tried to stay above the water. Hooking his bow over his shoulder he and Aragorn jumped into the water and together pulled the soaking wet feline out of the water and into the mine not a second to late as the door collapsed under the enraged creatures tentacles. "We have but one choice." Gandalf said lighting his staff again allowing darkness to be pushed back. "Quietly now, its four days to the other side, let us hope our presence goes unnoticed.  
>"Vega, come on can you hear us?" Aragorn asked the lifeless feline that lay soaked between him and Legolas. The others came over to see if she was alright as Aragorn and Legolas started to rub the soaked fur backwards to increase her blood flow. With a mighty cough and a good amount of water Vega took deep panting breaths and got shakily to her feet."Thanks guys." Her voice sounding raw.<p>

"You look like a drowned rat." Pippin said not really thinking about it, and got several smacks in the back of the head as a reward.  
>"Thanks for that Pip." Vega said sarcastically, and found that it was completely lost on the small hobbit but not everybody else. Finally finding herself steady on all four feet she gave the others a brief warning to move away but only half of them heeded it, including Aragorn and Legolas and most of the hobbits. Gimli, Boromir and Pippin got a bath, courtesy of the water she shook from her coat. It didn't help much, her fur stuck in clumps and her muscles shivered uncontrollably as they all began to walk into the darkness.<br>"The wealth of Moria didn't lie in gold or jewels, but mithril." Gandalf said and shone his light into the seemingly endless pit. "Bilbo once was given a shirt of mithril rings by King Thorin."  
>"That's a kingly gift." Gimli commented.<p>

"Yes, I never told him, but it's worth was more than that of the Shire." Gandalf said and Vega caught the surprised look from Frodo and the apprehensive look at his chest. Vega smiled in her mind, she was pretty sure that the shirt no longer belonged to Bilbo.

The group quietly made their way through the obstacles of the mines, through passages and up steep stairs until they came across a fork in the road.  
>"I have no memory of this." Gandalf said as he peered at the different paths.<br>They ended up resting there which wasn't something Vega was to happy about, the only thing keeping her warm all this time had been the constant moving and climbing. As they stopped, her muscles began to shiver again as she curled up in a tighter ball to try to keep warm. Something heavy draped over her, it carried the mixed scents of wild grass and musty leaves, as well as the tell tale smell of pipe smoke and something that reminded her of the wilds. They were the comforting scents of Legolas and Aragorn.  
>"You're still shivering, sister." Aragorn said sitting on one side of her while Legolas sat on the other, the two tucking their cloaks around her and she was grateful for the warmth.<br>"I've heard you call each other sister or brother, but you aren't actually related are you?" Legolas asked quietly.  
>"No we aren't. I met Vega when I was a child, she helped raise me and was my greatest friend, she's the sister of my soul." Aragorn explained and smiled when Vega licked his cheek affectionately.<br>"Were do you hail from, Vega, I thought Rivendell, but now I'm not so sure." Legolas asked and his question was met by silence.  
>Aragorn looked at Vega and gave her a little nod, knowing his sister would be thinking it over. "I'm from the Costal Woodland Realm."<br>His eyes brows rose at this, "Really, you don't see to many of our Kin from there, I would have thought they had all sailed for Valinor."

"Some, but not to many, they are a stubborn group of elves, not wanting to bend in their thoughts or ways." Vega explained and Legolas watched in puzzlement as a dark shadow came over those beautiful eyes turning them a stormy grey. He looked to Aragorn for an answer but saw the same sadness in his eyes and knew this was not a pleasant topic for the cursed elf so he let it drop for now.  
>"Ah, it's that way." Gandalf suddenly said.<br>"He's remembered."  
>"No, but the air doesn't seem so foul from here, when in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said and they all set out again, Vega feeling considerably better after the warm cloaks that they had placed over her.<br>For three days they moved down the path, on the fourth day they finally came into a large room, she could see the shapes of tall pillars but couldn't make out any of the details on them.  
>"Let me risk a bit more light." Gandalf muttered and there was a collective gasp when the light revealed the large room they were in. "The great halls of Dwarrowdelf."<br>"That's an eye opener and no doubt." Sam said and Vega whole-heartedly agreed, as she sidled up to their dwarf companion.  
>"It's magnificent Gimli. But I have to wonder, how can someone so small make something so large, I feel bad for the little guy on the bottom that had to hold all the other dwarves up to get that high." Vega said, her compliment followed by a joke. Gimli eyed her and let out a rumbling laugh and elbowed the feline in the shoulder. They walked together, making their way through the dark dwarves halls, it was beautiful but there was an underlying darkness that set Vega on edge. That unease was justified when Gimli caught sight of something and dashed off in that direction.<br>Inside the room, a single beam of light landed on a magnificent stone coffin, Gimli knelt at the end crying in grief. Vega approached, laid her furred chin on the dwarfs shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with a soft purr, trying to offer some comfort.  
>"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. He is dead then, just as I feared." Gandalf said, Gimli let his forehead rest against the stone as Gandalf pulled a rather large book from a skeleton's hand and began to read out loud. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we are trapped and can not get out. Drums, drums in the deep, we can not get out, they are coming."<br>On the end of those despaired filled words was a loud reverberating crash as Pippin knocked part of a skeleton down the well. They all jumped and turned toward the noise, only to find the hobbit looking guilty as the sound continued, then the whole skeleton followed making even more noise.  
>"Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in and save us from your stupidity." Gandalf admonished and yanked his belongings from the embarrassed hobbit. They all began to move towards the door to leave, when Vega stopped, ears alert as a steady beating pressure met her ears.<br>"Not good." She muttered and everyone stopped to look at her, before similar looks of horror crossed their faces when the beating of the drums become audible.  
>"Frodo, look." Sam said pointing to the blue glow coming from Frodo's sword, Sting.<br>Boromir was the first to react running to the doors glancing out to see were the enemies were, only to duck back in quickly as two arrows imbedded themselves into the wood.;  
>" They have a cave troll." He said sarcastically, as Aragorn and Legolas began forcing abandoned axes and spears into the old wood bracing the door. Just in time as the enemy began to pound on it trying to break there way in.<br>"Stay behind Gandalf." Aragorn said, herding the hobbits to a relatively safe place behind the old wizard. Legolas and Aragorn stood next to each other, their bows knocked with an arrow, ready to stop the enemy. Vega paced threateningly behind them her claws making rhythmic clicking noises on the stone floor. Legolas let loose one of his arrows and was rewarded with the pained scream from a goblin, followed by Aragorn's own arrow, but the crack became bigger and the goblins forced the door inward.  
>Gimli stood on his cousin's grave, ready to kill for the slaughter of his kin. Vega let out a growl and lept on the nearest enemy, forcing herself to the back of her mind as to forget the disgust as orc blood covered her tongue and fangs. The orc below her fell dead to the ground and with ears flattened and another growl she jumped on the next enemy dispatching that one just as quickly. She glanced up as a shadow fell over her, and with a scurried jump she narrowly avoided being crushed by the trolls club. Aragorn and Boromir pulled on the chain around the beast's neck, keeping it from crushing both her and Sam. With a nod to Aragorn, she leapt back into the battle. When a orc charged up behind an unsuspecting Legolas, she leapt onto its back with an angered cry, trying to knock the helm from its head so she could get at its neck.<p>

Legolas turned when he felt the threat, but knew it was to late as the creature raised its sword to deal the final blow. A angered growl came from the shadows and Vega launched herself at the creature, pulling it away from its intended target. The orc began swinging wildly trying to get Vega off, but only succeeded in taking out a few of his own comrades. Vega finally seceded in removing the helm leaving several long claw marks on the creatures face. She lunged for its neck burying long fangs into it's throat, black orc blood spilling out. She released him then yelled out when the currently dying orc connected his blade with her left shoulder and shoulder blade.  
>The pain exploded inside Vega's mind, that pain seemed to make something inside her snap as she launched into the battle once again. She was flung across the room by the troll as they all tried to distract it, and heard the tell-tale sound of stone breaking. She ignored it and tossed herself back into the fray, but in the heat of battle something in her mind slipped.<p> 


End file.
